


Flower Power

by Itsamentalbreakdown



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Based on a Tumblr Post, Flowers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mostly dialouge, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, imma work on my writing, mention of Steves mom, next one will be good, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsamentalbreakdown/pseuds/Itsamentalbreakdown
Summary: Steve owns a flower shop. One day a dark haired man walks in, slaps 20 dollars on the counter and says, "How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?"





	Flower Power

**Author's Note:**

> Flower Shop au that I love to read about so I decided to write one! :P

Steve was in his shop tending the flowers. This shop belonged to his mother for years before she left it for Steve. Since he was a boy he had loved helping his mother run the shop and taking care of the flowers.

Once he was satisfied with how the flowers looked he went back to the cash register. Right when he was about to put away some papers under the desk drawer he heard the bell ring.

A man walked in, slapped a 20 dollar bill onto the counter and loudly said "How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?"

Saying Steve was shocked was an understatement. He was so confused by the bizarre request he just stared at the attractive dark haired man.

The man, as if just registering the words that came out of his mouth, explained. "Sorry. Its just that my boss is a horrible person and today is her birthday. So I have to be nice." He shrugs as if this is normal.

Steve was dumbfounded by the beautiful man standing before him. He was so entranced that the words almost flew over his head. When he was able to regain his composure he said " I got just the thing. Give me 10 minutes."

While Steve walked around the shop, the man laid against the counter to admire the man he had just met. He was tall and fit. The tight shirt he wore left nothing to the imagination.

He caught Steve's eye when he was walking back to the counter bouquet at the ready. He shyly smiled at him and Steve smiled back.

The flowers looked vibrant. "This looks amazing" Bucky praised. "How much?"

Steve laughed, "Thanks. I learned from the best and that will be fifteen dollars."

Steve took the 20 dollar bill the man had slapped on the table and started ringing him up.

Steve handed back a 5 dollar bill and carefully gave the bouquet to the man.

"Thank you. I think she'll love it." They both started laughing.

Soon the man's phone dinged. "Well I better be off, my shifts about to start. Thanks again." He said waving, already out the door.

As soon as he was out of sight Steve let out a long breathe. He was sad he didn’t get to ask for his name. The man certainly was captivating.

* * *

A week later the same man walks into Steve's shop again. This time before he has a chance Steve asks for his name.

"James Buchanan Barnes. At your service. But my friends call me Bucky Anything else you'd like to know?" He asks, amused.

Steve blushed "Sorry its just that last time was so weird that I thought id never get to know the name of the man that barged in here demanding 'fuck you flowers.'

Now it was James turn to blush. "Yea sorry about that, again."

"So what can I do for you today?" Steve inquired. 

"Im looking for a flower to give to someone I like at the moment. Im going to be asking him on a date tonight"

"Oh," Steve deflates. He was hoping to get to know Bucky better. However he quickly regains his composure, smiles and says "Got just the thing. Just one flower?"

"Yea." Bucky says happily.

He watches Steve go around the room and come back with a white flower.

Steve hands it to Bucky and says "This one is called a Camellia. It signifies affection and admiration to the one who receives it."

Bucky twirls the flower in his hand. "This is beautiful. How much for it?"

Steve being a romantic at heart goes "On the house. But I would like to know what the person tells you when you ask them."

"Alright." Bucky says and hands the flower to Steve.

"How would you like to go dinner with me tonight?"

Steve's jaw dropped. He looked at the flower and then back at Bucky.

When he didn’t say anything for a minute. Bucky mistook it for rejection and mumbled "Never mind. It was a dumb idea anyway." When he was about to turn to leave Steve grabbed his hand.

"No. Im sorry. It was that I was so surprised." He smiled. "I would love to go to dinner."

Bucky grinned. "Great. When can I pick you up."

"Is eight ok?"

"Perfect. I'll see you tonight."

Bucky left grinning to himself that he was able to get a date with the cute flower boy.

Steve was happy to find out he got asked out by the funny dark haired man that came into his life by surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my folder since forever and decided to give it a shot. This is my second fic hopefully next time I can actually have a plot and have chapters. Fingers crossed. 
> 
> I didn't feel like editing it. Lemme know if there's a mistake. :)


End file.
